Hokuto ryuuken
“Ryuu is a shining ball. Therefore hokuto ryuuken is the only kung fu that shines incomparable the most powerful kung fu on earth.” Hokuto ryuuken (北斗琉拳 Big Dipper Gem Fist), also known as Hokuto Ryūka Ken (北斗劉家拳? Big Dipper Liu Family Fist) is a 1800 year old martial art from the Land of Asura. Its founder was Ryūō of the ancient Hokuto Sōke ruling line. This martial art makes use of the opponents 1,109 Keiraku Hakō pressure points. This martial art is known as an evil martial art; its use of one's Matōki aura can drive the practitioner insane with evil, turning them into a Majin (God of Black Magic). Intro Hokuto Ryûken is another rival style of Hokuto Shinken introduced during the latter half of the manga. Hokuto Ryûken is a branch of the original Hokuto family that was formed alongside Hokuto Shinken in the Land of Asura. The Hokuto Ryûken style utilizes 1,109 points of the keiraku hakô (経絡破孔, lit. "destructive channeling points"), in contrast to the 708 keiraku hikô points of the Shinken style. The exact differences between the Ryûken style's hakô points and the Shinken style's hikô points are never fully explained. The users of Hokuto Ryûken are taught to fight with their "demonic fighting spirit" (魔闘気 matôki?), driving them insane with madness. Hokuto Ryûken was founded by Ryûô of the Hokuto Sôke bloodline, the ancestor of Kaioh, Raoh and Toki. Hokuto Ryûken is also featured in Souten no Ken, where it is revealed that it was once known as Hokuto Ryûka Ken, one of the three subordinate branches of Hokuto Shinken. It is revealed that if the conflict for succession claims all the heirs to Hokuto Shin Ken, a successor is chosen from the school of Hokuto Ryûka Ken. Because of this, the master of Hokuto Ryûka Ken must approve all successors to Hokuto Shin Ken. Techniques Anma Makakyoku Ha (暗魔摩訶極破, Dark Demon Great Zenith Destruction) Anryû Gyakugeki Ha (暗琉襲撃破, Dark Style Charge Destruction) ㊙ Anryû Hiha (暗琉霏破, Dark Sparkling Stone Falling Destruction): A dark energy blast used by Kaioh. Anryû Tenha (暗琉天破, Dark Sparkling Stone Heaven Destruction) ㊙: The most-powerful Hokuto Ryû Ken technique. It consists of throwing off your enemy's equilibrium by projecting a weightless space around them using the current created by evil ki. Hakura Messei (白羅滅精, White Destroying Energy) ㊙: This technique launches a fireball at a target. Once used by Han against Kenshiro. Hama Tokushi (破摩独指, Destructive Scraping Solitary Finger) Hokuto Gaiha Shô (北斗鎧破掌, Big Dipper Armor Destruction Palm): Used by Liú Zông-Wǔ against Kenshiro Kasumi. Hokuto Gyakushi Sô (北斗逆死葬, North Dipper Wicked Death Burial) ㊙: With this technique, the user takes the position of the Shichosei (死兆星, "Death Omen Star") when attacking an opponent. Jikai Rashi (自壊羅糸): A cutting wire. Used by Hyoh on Kuroyasha. Katsuhagan (喝把玩, Shout Guard Play) Kokei Kosoku (呼頸虚塞, Call Neck Hollow Obstruction), also known as Mukokyû Tôhô (無呼吸闘法, Breathless Combat) ㊙: The user of this technique no longer needs to breathe, enabling a state of great concentration. Mabu Kôsô (摩舞紅燥, Scrape Dance Crimson Dry-Up) ㊙ Maryû Karetsu Ha (魔琉苛烈破, Demon Style Severe Destruction) Rôshin Kyokuha (蝋芯極破, Wax Center Zenith Destruction) ㊙ Sôhai Gyakusô (双背逆葬, Twin Straight Reverse Bury): A technique used deflect thrown objects back at the original thrower. It is the Hokuto Ryûken equivalent of the Hokuto Shinken technique Nishi Shinku Ha (二指真空把, Two-Finger Nil-Space Grasp). Shikka Kôjin (疾火煌陣, Rapid Fire Twinkling Position) ㊙: This technique allows its user to move and attack with unbelievable speed. Han is well-known for his use of this technique. Yûshô Seibu (遊昇凄舞, Play Rising Threatening Dance) Zanfû Enpa (斬風燕破, Beheading Wind Swallow Destruction)